A Professional Pirate
A Professional Pirate (De profesión un pirata en España y Ser pirata en Latinoamérica) es una canción de la película Muppet Treasure Island. Es cantada por Long John Silver y los Piratas. Letra de la canción } class="article-table" !align="center"|Intérprete !align="center"|Letra original !align="center"|Letra en España |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver' | When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation, my father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation. Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier. My boy why not consider a more challenging career?!" | Cuando era yo un chaval loco por futuros sueños, mi padre dijo "John, ¿qué vas a ser?, hay que preverlo. ¿Doctor o limpiabotas? ¿O quizás un albañil? ¿Por qué no eliges algo excitante y varonil? |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Piratas' | Hey ho ho! You'll cruise to foreign shores! And you'll keep your mind and body sound by working out of doors! | ¡Hey ho ho! Ver tierras a babor. Sentir que es tuyo todo el mar si el viento está a favor |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver' |''True friendship and adventure'' are what we can't live without. |''Compinches y aventuras'' hasta el fin aquí estarán. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver y los Piratas' |''And when you're a professional pirate...'' |''Al ser de profesión un pirata...'' |- |'Polly' |''That's what the job's about!'' |''Jamás te faltarán.'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |rowspan="2" | Silver |''Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him, but to the British he's a hero and they idolize him. |''Ya ves, Sir Francis Drake,'' España lo desprecia, pero en Gran Bretaña es un mito ahí si lo aprecian. |-style="font-size:90%;" |''It's how you look at buccaneers'' that makes them bad or good, and I see us as members of a noble brotherhood. |''Nuestra virtud de ser así'', como nos veas tú, gran hermandad formamos una noble multitud. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Piratas' |''Hey ho ho!'' We're honorable men, and before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten! |''¡Hey ho ho!'' Honor es nuestra ley, antes de perder estribos sí contamos hasta diez.'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver' |''On occasion there may be'' someone you have to execute! |''Con el riesgo de morir,'' luchar, matar, no es un tabú. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver y los Piratas' |''But when you're a professional pirate...'' |''Al ser de profesión un pirata...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Despistes Morgan' |''You don't have to wear a suit!'' |''No hace falta canesú.'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Monty Majara' |''I could have been a surgeon,'' I like taking things apart! |''Debí ser cirujano,'' como adoro una incisión. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Polly' |''I could have been a lawyer,'' but I just had too much heart. |''Pensé ser abogado,'' pero tengo corazón. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Despistes Morgan' |''I could have been in politics,'' cause I've always been a big spender.'' |''Para político iba yo'' porque siempre fui manirroto. |-style="font-size:90%;" |Ojos Negros' |''And me... I could have been a contender. |''Pues yo... Cualquier rival'' lo derroto. |-style="font-size:90%;" |rowspan="2" | Silver | Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated. I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated. | ''Se dice por ahí que somos mala gente Yo sé muy bien que no, qué va, ''la mala prensa miente. |-style="font-size:90%;" | We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat, we're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet! | Jamás matamos a tración, y no nos va a mentir, no hay más bonita profesión lo vas a descubrir. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver y los Piratas' | Hey ho ho! It's one for all for one! And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son! ''We're gentlemen of fortune ''and that's what we're proud to be! ''And when you're a professional pirate... | ¡Hey ho ho! Con uno los demás Cada uno para todos, tú serás como uno más. Caballeros de fortuna orgullosos de sentir Que al ser de profesión pirata... |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver' | You'll be honest brave and free! The soul of decency! You'll be loyal and fair and on the square, and most importantly... | Tú serás libre y feliz honesto en toda lid. Muy honrado y leal, el más cabal, y sobre todo di... |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Silver y los Piratas' |''When you're a professional pirate!'' You're always in the best of company! |''¡Soy de profesión un pirata!'' Tengo siempre amigos junto a mí. |} Categoría:Canciones de Muppet Treasure Island Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de villanos